omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia . Appearance Ben 10 Humanoid made of blueish crystals. Four crystals on back, two large and two small. Pointed head with large chin and yellow eyes. Half-black and half-white suit covering torso and legs. Omnitrix on black patch on white side. Alternate Timelime Diamondhead is now alot bigger, his top is all black with white pants and he has black shoes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest. Ben 10: Alien Force Suit replaced with purple rock that now also covers all of head, except for face. Omnitrix is green and black and on chest. Eyes are green. Ben 10: Omniverse Purple rock is gone. Young Diamondhead has his original outfit, minus the black patch. Teen Diamondhead has a black-and-green striped outfit with Omnitrix on a green and white belt. Powers Diamondhead can fire and control crystal shards. His skin is extremely hard and difficult to damage, except with sound. He can also redirect energy beams. Being able to control crystals he can manipulate the crystals on his body to create different things such as shields, swords, etc. Ben 10 He makes his first appearance in And Then There Were 10, where he is used to fight one of Vilgax's Drones. He gets beat up alot because he is still trying to learn what his powers are, but once he figured it out he starts to damage the robot. When he learns he can reflect lazers he uses his hands to reflect one of them back at the drone causing it to explode. He makes his second appearance in Hunted. First we see him training his powers and practicing on different targets. While messing around he accidentally shoots crystal shards at the RV and almost hitting Gwen. Later he appears to battle with sixsix but before he can defeat him, kraab comes in to help defeat diamondhead. Before they finish him off Tetrax appears and gets Diamondhead out of the area to safety. Diamondhead starts to fight with Tetrax until he finds out that Tetrax is the same species as himself. When Tetrax tells Diamondhead to go with him, he goes back to fighting Tetrax but is no match and ends up timing out. In Secrets Diamondhead first appears to help the police catch a few criminals. Then he appears again due to the omnitrix malfunctioning for a short period of time. Later the Omnitrix malfunctions again and he is used to fight against Vilgax except he is no match and is defeated. Diamondhead appears again in the second season in the episode The Big Tick where he tries to defeat The Great One, but quickly fails and switches alien forms. In Framed Diamondhead is used to shield Gwen from a pyronite and get Gwen to safety. Then Diamondhead fights with him until he finds out that the pyronite is Kevin Levin. Kevin ditches Diamondhead with the stolen cash and flys away. Once the police show up they think Diamondhead is the bad guy and try to arrest him. Diamondhead then decides to take out their guns and keep running away from them until the Omnitrix times out. In Gwen 10 , Gwen turns into Diamondhead to fight against one of vilgax's drones to save the camp. Since it is all knew to her she has a rough time, but ends up defeating the drone by reflecting his lazers just like Ben did in And Then There Were 10. Diamondhead returns in Grudge Match to fight with Kevin Levin. In the middle of their fight they get beemed to another place in outer space and Diamondhead is all the sudden being attacked by a robot. He quickly acts and starts attacking the strange machine. After he finally defeats the robot he turns back to human. He makes four appearances in Back With a Vengeance. His first appearance is when he is testing out the master control and he turns into Diamondhead for a second. Next he appears on the teleferik where he is trying to see which alien can spit the best loogie. After that when they are attacked by Vilgax and Kevin he turns into Diamondhead and knocks kevin off the teleferik. Later Diamondhead comes to save Grandpa Max and Gwen but gets sucked into the null void instead. Adult Ben uses Diamondhead in Ben 10,000 twice. First he is used to fight against the future Dr. Animo, and later he is used to fight against the future Vilgax. In the end Normal Ben uses Diamondhead to help finally put an end to Vilgax. In A Change of Face Ben turns into Diamondhead to help Gwen (Charmcaster) get her stolen ingredients back from a couple of thiefs. He uses his crystals to help slide him over the buildings but has a hard time, and he ends up not helping that much once Gwen gets the ingredients back herself. Diamondhead makes an appearance in Under Wraps where he helps Gwen and himself finish the chores they have on the farm. Later Diamondhead is used to find the Corrodium, however he realizes that he just did the mummy's work for him. Once the Mummy appears Diamondhead starts to fight with him, but has a hard time. Diamondhead then times out before finally defeating it. He makes another appearance in The Unnaturals to save Cash and J.T from the Squires. Diamondhead was able to defeat all the robots and save the president, except Cash and J.T took the credit. He returns again in The Visitor to help Grandpa Max and Xylene rebuild the Rustbucket. He makes another appearance in the episode Perfect Day except in a dream. Diamondhead is used to defeat sixsix and Vulkanus, he also was able to save a bus full of cheerleaders. In Big Fat Alien Wedding Diamondhead is used to fight against Camilles ex -boyfriend. After a short battle, he was defeated. In Ken 10 , adult Ben turns into Diamondhead to fight against Mot Snikrep. Then later he turns into Diamondhead again to fight against kevin 11,000 but is quickly defeated. In Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 , Diamondhead appears to slow down the Rust Bucket so it doesnt crash into a building. Then right after that Clancy comes so Diamondhead has to fight with him and ends up defeating him for the time being. Next when they got in the elevator Rojo showed up and cut the wires causing them to fall, so Diamondhead pushed against the walls to stop the elevator safetly. When they got to the top floor Dr. Animo attacked Ben pushing him out the window. Eventually Diamondhead defeated Animo and timed out shortly after. Diamondhead returned in Goodbye and Good Riddance to battle with Vilgax's Drones and defeats them. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix , Diamondhead appears for a few seconds while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning but doesnt do anything. Ben 10: Alien Force Diamondhead makes his first reappearance in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. After Chromastone is destroyed the diamonds revive to recreate Diamondhead. He then attacks Vilgax with his enhanced powers easily being able to defeat him. He returns in Single-Handed where he is accidentally used by Julie. His hand was used to fend off Sunder. Meanwhile, the rest of Diamondhead's body was walking down a patch when he uncontrolably started shooting crystals at the ground causing him to fall off so he changed alien forms. In If All Else Fails, Diamondhead is used to fight the Highbreed Tree Monster's Antibodies. After he defeated them, Diamondhead walked with Gwen and Kevin till they found Grandpa Max. After failing at cutting him free, he turned back into Ben. He appeared in the episode In Charms Way as an accidental transformation. He tries to fight against Kevin without hurting him but has no luck and starts to get hurt alot. Then before anyone is defeated Diamondhead times out. In The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead makes two appearances. First he is used by accident when Tetrax comes and makes Ben use the Omnitrix. Tetrax then smashes Diamondhead into peices, revealing Chromastone. They then try to put Diamondhead back together before transforming him back. Later he is used to revive the people of Petropia by using Sigulites crystal. He makes an appearance in Vendetta to battle against Ragnarok. He was able to reflect his power back at Ragnarok but before Diamondhead could finish him off, Kevin got in the way accidentally knocking down Diamondhead. He appears in The Final Battle: Part 1, but is used by Albedo to fight against Kevin. He was able to easily crush Kevin, carrying him back to his hideout. In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids turn into Diamondhead for a phew seconds to show Ben what they can do. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Diamondhead returns in the episode Basic Training. He is used during a match against the alpha squad at the plumber academy. He ran toward Kodek using a crystal shield till he got close enough to knock him down defeating him. In Ben 10,000 Returns, future Ben uses Diamondhead's powers twice. First he is used to shield the younger Ben from Eon by making a diamond shield. Later he attacks Eon with his powers along with his minions. He appeared in Ultimate Sacrifice for a breif time to fight against the sentinent Ultimate forms. He shot crystals at Ultimate Swampfire but had no luck defeating him. He is then defeated by Ultimate Echoecho. Gwen turns into Diamondhead in Inspector Number 13, while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning. She tries to fight the Inspector 13, but she ends up getting shot out of the ship and falls to the ground. In Couples Retreat he is used to fight against Darkstar and Charmcaster, but gets blasted out the window. He then fights with Darkstar for a little bit, making alot of shields until turning into Humungousaur. He returns in Night of the Living Nightmare in a dream along with all of the other aliens to scare Albedo. Ben 10: Omniverse Diamondhead makes an appearance in the episode Trouble Helix where he is used by young Ben. He is used to fight against Malware. After a short battle Diamondhead finishes the job bye trapping Malware using his crystals making him unable to move for a long time. Teen Ben uses Diamondhead for the first time in It Was Them. He is used to fight against Slamworm, and after a hard fight he is able to trap it using crystals. However, when Slamworm spits goo at Diamondhead, he escapes the trap leaving Diamondhead confused. In Gone Fishin' Diamondhead appears to fight the robot pirates. He had a long battle with Captain Kork until he was eventually defeated. ahh screw it echoecho is lazy he do it later Appearances Ben 10 *And Then There Were 10 *Hunted x2 *Secrets x3 *The Big Tick *Framed *Framed (by Kevin) *Gwen 10 (by Gwen) *Grudge Match *Back With a Vengeance x4 *Ben 10,000 (by Ben 10,000 ) x2 *Ben 10,000 *A Change of Face *Under Wraps x2 *The Unnaturals *The Visitor *Perfect Day *Big Fat Alien Wedding *Ken 10 (by Ben 10,000) x2 *Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 *Goodbye and Good Riddance *Handle With Care *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *Ben 10: Race Against Time *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 Ben 10: Alien Force *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *Single Handed *If All Else Fails *In Charm's Way *The Secret of Chromastone x2 *Vendetta *The Final Battle: Part 1 (by Albedo) *The Final Battle: Part 2 (by Bioids) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Basic Training *Ben 10,000 Returns *The Ultimate Sacrifice *Inspector 13 (by Gwen) *Couples Retreat *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United x3 Ben 10: Omniverse *Trouble Helix (by young Ben) *It Was Them *Gone FishinGone Fishin' Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Diamondhead is an unlockable racer on the DS version of the game. He can sprout crystals on the track, blocking other racers. Ben 10: Omniverse Diamondhead is playable for both Bens on both versions. Gallery *Diamondhead/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens